¡Deja de pensar en ella!
by Shayera Frost Hamato
Summary: Él estaba completamente harto de esto, harto de qué Leonardo estuviera enamorado de Karai, harto de que le haya mentido sobre que ya lo había olvidado, harto de que estuviera aguantando los enamoramientos de sus hermanos, harto de que Leonardo se fijara más en ella que en él. Advertencia: Contiene Yaoi! Si no te gusta, no lo leas!


_**¡Hola, chicos y chicas! Aquí Shay con un one-shot que se me ocurrió escribir y, otra vez, de mi amada pareja favorita.**_

_**Quiero agradecerle más de la cuanta a esas personas que leyeron **_¿Verdad o Reto?**, **_**mi otra historia. Les agradezco mucho.**_

_**Por cierto, esto contiene Slash. Es un Rafa/Leo y un ligero Donnie/Mikey.**_

_**¡Espero les guste!**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_

* * *

**¡Deja de pensar en ella!**

Rafael estaba acostado en el sillón y leyendo una revista de lo más entretenido. Pero en realidad, no le estaba prestando atención a eso. Su mirada y sus pensamientos estaban en su líder y hermano, Leonardo.

Leo, que ni siquiera notaba la mirada de su hermano, estaba sentado al lado de Rafael, él tenía los ojos cerrados y la mirada de un tonto enamorado. Y Rafael sabía la razón de esa estúpida mirada: Karai.

Rafa estaba rugiendo de la ira por dentro. ¡Estaba harto! ¡Completamente harto! ¡Ya estaba harto de que su hermano le prestara más atención a esa traidora que a él…!

Las mejillas de Rafael no tardaron en ponerse completamente rojas. ¿Cómo podía pensar en semejante pensamiento? Ni siquiera le importaba si Leo se lanzaría desde un edificio para nada más ganarse el amor de Karai. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

-Leo…- le habló suavemente pero él ni siquiera le prestó atención.

Rafael volvió a fruncir el ceño, entonces, tomándolo por sorpresa, una gran nube blanca apareció en la cabeza de Leo. En la nube, apareció más de una imagen de Karai. Rafa gruñó de pura ira.

-Idiota.- susurró mientras dejaba su revista y miraba a su hermano.- ¿Cómo lo hare reaccionar?

Miró unos segundos a Leo y chasqueó sus dedos pero Leonardo no reaccionaba. Rafael pensó por unos segundos y después salió de ahí.

Él volvió con un globo de agua que le había quitado a Mikey, ya que él había tratado de lanzárselo a Donnie pero, bueno para su hermano de morado, llegó a tiempo y se lo quitó.

Su plan era simple: Le lanzaría el globo a Leo y él despertaría de su sueño con Karai. Apuntó el globo a la cara de Leo pero la imagen cambió a uno que hizo que, con su puño, rompiera el globo y chorreara por su brazo.

La imagen trataba de Karai mirando a Leo, ella le guiñó el ojo y le lanzó un beso. Y Leo, cómo un increíble idiota, se sonrojó ante lo que hizo la hija de Destructor.

Unas venas aparecieron en su cabeza cuando vio la imagen de la imaginación de Leonardo.

Después, otra imagen apareció. Esta vez, Karai estaba llamándolo "mi lindo Leonardo" y con corazones en los ojos. Y lo que hizo que la gota se cayera del vaso fue lo siguiente: La imagen volvió a cambiar, ahora salía Karai con lápiz labial y estaba dándole señales de que se acercara para un beso.

Ahora sí, ya se enojó.

Agarró toda la valentía del mundo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla a su hermano, claramente, Leonardo reaccionó.

-¡¿Por qué me golpeaste, Rafael?!- preguntó completamente enojado pero el enojo se le fue cuando vio la cara de muy pocos amigos de Rafael.

Él estaba completamente harto de esto, harto de qué Leonardo estuviera enamorado de Karai, harto de que le haya mentido sobre que ya lo había olvidado, harto de que estuviera aguantando los enamoramientos de sus hermanos, harto de que Leonardo se fijara más en ella que en él.

-¿La amas, verdad?- preguntó con la más grande calma del mundo.

-¿Eh? ¿A quién te refieres, Rafa?- preguntó sin entender

-De Karai.

Leonardo se sonrojó y miró a otro lado.

-Ya te dije que lo había olvidado, Rafael. No sé por qué dices eso.- Leo alzó una ceja y se cruzó de hombros.

-Sí, claro, y yo tengo de novia a una ladrona.- dijo con sarcasmo.- Oh, espera, ese eres tú.

Leo frunció el ceño y lo miró con enojo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Rafa? ¿Por qué la actitud?

-No lo sé, tal vez porque mi hermano no deja de pensar en Karai como si fuera una joya que te volvería eterno.

Leo no entendía a lo que se refiera, o lo que quería, hacer su hermano. Pensó en algo completamente absurdo: Rafael estaba celoso.

Entonces, abrió los ojos. Eso era. ¡Rafael estaba celoso! ¿Pero celoso de quién?

-¿Estas celoso, verdad?- preguntó con una sonrisa picaresca.

-¿Qué?- un fuertísimo sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Rafael, Leo lo pudo notar y sonrió sensualmente.

-Tranquilo, Rafita. No te voy a dejar por Karai.- le dijo en broma mientras reía por el sonrojo de su hermano

-¡Yo no estoy celoso!

-¿Y ese color en tus linditas mejillitas?- Leo volvió a reír.

Rafael gruñó y después, tomando por sorpresa a Leonardo, lo tomó por los hombros y lo acercó hacía él, dándole un tremendo beso. Leo tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y las mejillas rojas cómo la bandana de su hermano

Cuando se separó, Leo aún tenía sus mejillas completamente rojas y miraba a su hermano con muchísima sorpresa. Rafael miró a otro lado.

-Creo que eso responde a que sí estoy celoso o no.- dijo antes de soltarlo e irse de ahí.

Leo cayó al suelo cuando Rafa lo soltó, rápidamente se paró y miró hacía donde se había ido su hermano temperamental.

-¿Qué fue eso…?- preguntó sin poder creerlo.

Rápidamente corrió hacía donde se había ido su hermano, pudo verlo a punto de entrar a su cuarto pero corrió más rápidamente.

-¡RAFAEL!

Rafa volteó cuando escuchó su nombre pero no pudo ver qué o quién fue el que lo tiro hacía su habitación y cayendo en su cama.

Leonardo tenía atrapado a su hermano en su cama, tenía una sonrisa boba y empezó a llenar a su hermano de besos en la cara.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Leo?!- preguntó con un fuerte sonrojo

-Pidiéndote disculpas.- respondió mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-¿Disculpas de qué?

-Por ponerte celoso.- dijo con una sonrisa

Rafael devolvió la sonrisa y ambos se acercaron a sus rostros, los dos se dieron un amoroso beso. Ese beso hizo que Leonardo, por fin, olvidara completamente a Karai y se concentrara en una sola cosa: Rafael.

-¿Leo?- preguntó Rafa mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Sí?

-De verdad tengo una novia que es ladrona.

-No lo arruines, Rafael.- dijo con molestia mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo también te quiero, Leo.- dijo con diversión

Leo rodó los ojos y volvió a unir sus labios a los de su hermano, hasta, posiblemente, pareja. Aunque tengan algunas complicaciones en un futuro cercano o lejano, se tendrán los dos para apoyarse. Quién sabe. Igual, también a Mikey para animarlos un rato.

Y hablando de Mikey, él observaba desde la puerta lo que hacían sus dos hermanos mayores. Después, cerró la puerta y corrió hacía donde estaba Donnie.

-¡Donnie!

-¿Qué quieres, Mikey?- preguntó dejando lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Cómo se siente un beso entre tortugas, Donnie? ¿Las tortugas chicos se pueden embarazar? Si se puede, ¡algo me dice que pronto seremos tíos!- dijo con mucha inocencia y felicidad.

-Eh…- preguntó con un sonrojo mientras parpadeaba sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

-¡Hay que intentar un beso!- dijo emocionado mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y lo miraba con un brillo en los ojos.

-Eh…

Donatello estaba rezando a que sus hermanos aparecieran para ayudarlo, pero ciertas tortugas estaban entretenidas en algo mucho más importante.

-¡Adiós, Mikey!- dijo antes de salir corriendo cómo un loco.

Mikey miró hacía donde había ido su hermano y alzó los hombros, fue hacía la sala y decidió ver un rato la televisión.

* * *

**¡Aquí les dejó el one-shot, lectores! ¡Esperó lo hayan disfrutado! Dedicado a mi pareja favorita.**

**¡Bye, bye!**

**Atte.: Shay**


End file.
